The invention relates to an oscillating body, a mechanical oscillating system and to a watch with several mass weights arranged at regular angle distances around an oscillating body middle axis that respectively can rotate or swivel on the oscillating body on an axis parallel to the oscillating body axis and have a mass center of gravity that is radially offset to this axis.
Oscillating bodies for mechanical oscillating systems of watches, especially wristwatches, are known in different embodiments and they generally have the shape of a wheel or spoked wheel. To adjust the dynamic mass moment of inertia of the oscillating body and therefore the frequency of the oscillating system and the precision of the watch, mass weights are provided in the outer area of the oscillating body, the mass center of gravity of which is adjustable radially or approximately radially to the axis of the oscillating body.
It has been shown that the temperature behavior of a mechanical oscillating system can be improved very decisively in that, when a spiral spring made of silicon (mono or polycrystalline silicon) with an oxidic surface coating, for example, with a coating of silicon oxide, is used, the oscillating body is manufactured from molybdenum or a molybdenum alloy, in which case a certain disadvantage of this material consists in that fact that it is relatively difficult to machine or work with.
It is an object of the invention to present an oscillating body for mechanical oscillating systems of wristwatches that facilitates simplified manufacturing while maintaining a compact design and high stability, especially with high temperature stability.